The concept of using a vise as a work holder has frequently been found to be a great convenience to facilitate work on articles. It should be clear however that the more conveniently a vise can accommodate the person utilizing same, the greater the efficiency that will be obtained.
The prior art contains several work holding devices, and the following references are seen to be illustrative:
U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,108,504 Eichinger PA1 3,599,961 Morgan PA1 3,710,653 Miller PA1 3,837,633 Paulsen
Clearly, each of the teachings in these references is directed to a highly specialized work holder engineered to provide benefits that closely parallel the peculiarities associated with the object being worked on. For example, Eichinger provides a jig for modifying spectacle frames, his structure is markedly dissimilar from that which is provided in the instant application, and therefore the benefits associated with the specific structure disclosed herein do not accrue by using his device. The remaining references, while being of interest since various structural details such as a soft type of jaw clamp has been provided, none singly nor in concert contemplate the structure, flexability, and benefits associated with the device of the instant application.